


The One to Save Me

by MosImagination



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Dead People, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, John's Father Is Abusive, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, Past Child Abuse, Young John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlocks family is killed in a house fire, the three year old goes to an orphanage. He soon escapes and finds an 21 year old John Watson who decides to take Sherlock as his own child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One to Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This an angst story, but it'll turn out okay.

Sherlock remembered it all, the fire that tore through his home, the fire that took his parents from him, even his brother who had done all he could to free them. Mycroft had grabbed the small three year old Sherlock and ran for the door. He told his brother they'd make it. But the mansion was collapsing and soon mycrofts small ten year old legs were caught. The boy had screamed and cried from the pain before giving up and holding the hand of his little brother. "Run...Sherlock. I love you.." The four year old had struggled, whimpering and shaking his head. He couldn't leave his big brother.. But the house creeped and groaned, "go Sherlock!" Sherlock sniffled and ran, making it out as the doorway crushed behind him. The small boy cried and screamed, his soft voice saying, mummy, daddy, or mike. But there was no response, only sirens. 

When the rescue crews came, Sherlock was quickly found and checked over for injury. They had said how sorry they were, they had found the bodies of his family. Sherlock being only three really did not truly speak or react, he only cried. 

After the incident Sherlock was put in an orphanage, this orphanage was dull and extremely unkind to the children who filled it. The headmaster often beat the children, but the one to get the most was Sherlock. The small boy would cry often, and skip meals, the headmaster would then punish him. In the orphanage, if you were caught crying you were beat, you always had to look perfect for people looking for children. This was hard for Sherlock, the memory of the fire still fresh within his still developing brain. He was in a true hell, a true hell the small boy wanted to escape. 

One night Sherlock escaped, he climbed from the window, taking his small bag and running from the orphanage and through the streets of London. Sherlock found small alley ways he'd curl up close to a trash can and sleep. This caused him to starve, but it was better then the rough beatings with the belt or switch done by the headmaster. 

~~

John Watson was a young man at the age of 21, happily experiencing his new life as a doctor. He enjoyed mostly everyday. John lived in a flat, 221B, on Baker Street. John loved his new life, he had no worries like he once did during his abusive childhood with his father and older sister. John did his best to always make sure he lived each day to the fullest, being kind, and trying his best to make others days nice. John was giving a woman a check up when they started speaking, her name was Molly. "So m'am, how's your week?" Molly had smiled, "fine, yours sir?" John laughed, "lovely." 

"So, doctor, have you heard of the boy from the orphanage that went missing? He's so small, I hope he's okay out there. But they think he's passed, the headmaster said the boy often skipped meals." John frowned, "what..? That's terrible, poor young boy. Perhaps they'll find him soon." John finished and smiled, "well you're all done miss." 

~~

A week after John heard about the boy the young man was walking down the streets when he heard a gentle cry. John paused, "hello?" There was a weak hiccup, John stepped into the alleyway and looked around. Then the doctors dark eyes caught sight of a thin, curled up, curly haired boy. "Hello little one." Sherlock looked up weakly and quickly begun to back away, face contorted I. Pure sadness as he sobbed. 

"Hey hey, don't go...come here.." John said smoothly, watching how the boy cried hard and pressed against the trash can. "Okay...hush.," John reached forwards and slowly picked up the boy. Sherlock cried out, but was too weak to fight. "Hey...it's okay." John smiled to the boy as he cradled him, the small grey shirt and black pants of the boy were dirty, the boys light skin dark with dirt. "My names John.." Sherlock sniffled and looked up, his breathing growing smooth as he watched the face of the man. "What's yours?" Johns whispered, praying for an answer. 

"S-sh..." The boy studdered and struggled to speak. "Come on, you can do it.." John encouraged him. "S-Sherlock..." The boy whispered, John smiled, "Sherlock? What a great name." Sherlock looked away shyly, John just smiled. "You look hungry...you wanna let me get you some food and clean you up?" Sherlock leaned into John weakly, every part of the three year old ached and burned. John slowly stood and left the alleyway. 

John walked the streets, cradling the boy close as he walked towards his flat and the sandwich shop near it. "You don't need to get a sandwich, they have Mac and cheese, or soup. You want one?" Sherlock pressed his face against johns neck, "Mac...and..c-cheese.." John nods, "alright." They entered and John ordered,the young man wrapping his jacket around Sherlock to protect the weak boy from the preying eyed of passers. John calmly took their meal when it came out and the two were quick to leave. 

John ran up the stairs and set down the bag of take out. "Let's get you fed, and then afterwards we can give you a bath." John pulled out the bowl of the noodles and handed Sherlock a small spoon. John held Sherlock in his lap, watching how the boy tiredly fed himself. "Sherlock..eat it all okay?" John then went to eating his soup.

After eating together John carefully carried the small boy into the bathroom, John kneeled down and turned on the water. As the warm water filled the tub John begun to undress Sherlock. "How do you feel?" Sherlock whined, "tired...." The boy whispered and fell against John chest as the young man removed the boys small boxers he gasped at the sight of the bruises and welts. "Oh my.." John bit his lip, not wanting to frighten Sherlock. "It's gonna be okay.." John helped Sherlock into the tub and begun to clean the thick dirt from him. "How old are you Sherlock.." The small boy held up three fingers as his body was scrubbed. "Three?" John smiled, "such a big boy.." Sherlock giggled softly, "y-you?" John paused, "I'm 21, pretty old right?" Sherlock eyes brightened and he shook his head, "no." John smiled and continued to wash the boy.

~~

After the bath John put the boy in one of his jumpers and laid him down on his large bed. "Take a nap Sherlock.." The older hummed and kissed the boys still damp curls. "Just rest.." John left the room, sitting down and sighing, "what am I to do..."


End file.
